


Unforgotten Memories

by The_Ash_Phoenix_24



Series: These Memories I Have Buried [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Blood Adoption, Blood Magic, Bottom Harry, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Muggle Life, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Possessive Behavior, Post-War, Prince Draco Malfoy, Protective Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black Being Ridiculous, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black being a nuisance to Draco, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Temporary Amnesia, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ash_Phoenix_24/pseuds/The_Ash_Phoenix_24
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Draco Malfoy made a decision that left those he left behind with sad reminders of the Malfoy heir and behind he left a looming war that would determine the Wizarding World's destiny. He never wanted to be part of what his father envisioned for him and he never wanted to become who everyone would fear and grow to hate. Draco carved himself a new life and a path that has led to both his redemption and his salvation but when Harry Potter sees him for the first time in a decade. His world is turned upside down for the worst or for the better, he just can't decide. He just knows that Potter might be the death of him if his job doesn't kill him first.





	1. Unexpected Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea I have while reading another fanfiction on what-if? What -if Draco chose to take a different path? This is, of course, my very first fanfiction based on Harry Potter but DRARRY is a favorite of mine and I just couldn't pass up on this chance to write what has been bugging for a very long time. This fanfiction has been writing itself inside my head. Hopefully, you all will love it as much as I do. 
> 
> I will be adding more to the notes if I have forgotten something.

His heart leaped out of his throat as he watched the long-lost Draco Malfoy strutting inside the Muggle Police Station Squad room looking like he belonged there being followed by another man looking like they were in a deep conversation to notice anyone around them, he looked happy something that Harry had noticed the moment he had laid eyes on him. His attire had surprised both him and Ron; Malfoy had a gun on his hip which he supposed was his service weapon along with another gun on his thigh. None of them could believe their own eyes, after so many years they had begun to lose hope of ever finding Draco. The blonde had disappeared during the Umbridge year, he had never looked back but Harry had never forgotten him and never wanted to forget the git that had made his life a living hell for years. He had never thought he would ever forgive or ever want to do anything with him but the moment each of his friends had gotten a letter addressed to them written in Draco Malfoy’s hand explaining and apologizing for his actions none of them could ever believe it. They had tried to find him demand for answers but he was gone. He had even apologized to Ron and Hermione which had come as a shock to everyone.

It hadn’t been a secret at how gutted he had been after he had found out that the blonde had left, it had broken Harry something fierce. Knowing how Draco had felt and known that he had lost his one true chance at love had been a huge blow for him. But as he watched Draco he could see the changes from the young boy he had seen in Hogwarts, Draco had gotten masculine due to the training he surmised, sexier, taller with his hair cut short and looked edible in his uniform.

“―I’m not having this conversation with you,” Draco said looking annoyed other than irritated “Please stop. Please stop right now”

They watched as the man walking beside Draco rolled his eyes as if unfazed “He’s good, Draco. He’s damn good that’s the point. I know we’re still mourning the loss but you have to start thinking about replacing him”

Draco sighed “It’s too soon, Wes. Every time I think about it…I can’t.”

“I know but you can’t keep blaming yourself for his death. It’s war, it’s the battlefield and there will be casualties. You know this; we’ve been best friends for fifteen fucking years, Draco I know. He knew the risks.” Wes’s face softened “I would never lead you astray but we have to lay him to rest. We have to put him to bed. “

Harry could see Draco slump his shoulders in defeat but he couldn’t look his friend, Wes in the face “It was supposed to be a clean mission―”

Wes nodded “A lot of crap went down that day, Draco. It wasn’t on you. You are our leader, you get to do the hard shit but that wasn’t on you. You need to start seeing that instead of wallowing like a fucking eight year old” He said clapping him on his shoulder “We’ll do this together”

“I’ll kill him if he gets us fucking killed,” Draco said suddenly looking at Wes fiercely “My team, my rules and the last thing I need is a guy who has a point to prove just because he wants into my team”

Wes let out a laugh that got everyone turning their heads “You wouldn’t be Draco if you didn’t put the fear of God into him”

Draco nodded “He has to finish training like we all had to do. Then after we’ll see let’s just hope I’m the first one to pick this time””

Wes shook his head “The kid looks up to you though. Give him some slack―”

An alarm sounded before both Harry and Ron could hear the rest which caused both Draco and his friend, Wes to stand to attention “Alpha team gear up” Draco ordered loud enough for everyone to hear in the Squad room walking past ignoring the voice in the intercom ‘HOT CALL, ALPHA TEAM….’

********

It couldn’t be. No buit could. Harry had stood frozen as he watched the love of his life seem to belong in a muggle police station, he hadn’t once looked at their direction but he couldn’t blame him he had been in a deep conversation with his friend. Draco had changed so much the results had been staggering, Draco looked so good and so happy he had been tempted to go up to him and talk to him but he had been frozen. He hadn’t even realized that they had returned to Ron and Hermione’s place until he had looked around his surroundings.

“Blimey…” Ron whispered just as Hermione sat beside him.

“Are you both sure it was him? Draco Malfoy?” She asked breaking Harry out of his thoughts. 

Harry didn’t trust his voice but Ron spoke for him “Mione, it was him. His friend even addressed him as Draco”

Hermione looked uncertain “What was he doing at a Muggle Police Station?”

Harry sighed there were so many questions in his head, questions he needed answered. “He works there. He must because no one batted an eye at him being there, in fact, everyone was friendly towards him”

Hermione’s jaw dropped but Harry didn’t blame her, none of them had ever thought they could never find Draco ever again especially after the war. Everyone had given up on finding Draco and now hearing that he was alive and breathing brought new information that couldn’t be ignored “But it doesn’t make sense.”

Ron turned to her “It makes sense if he wanted to run away from his poisonous father who would have had him killed if he ever defied him. Hermione, Lucius Malfoy was a wanker and the fact that he is dead will bring him relief except I doubt Malfoy would care. He knew that his father would make him join Voldemort and so took the easier way out. He left and never told anyone that he was leaving. He made the right choice for him at the time.”

Harry shrugged “I think he knew that we wouldn’t have trusted him if he ever came to the Order for protection because we couldn’t protect him not when we didn’t trust him so he left. He never trusted Dumbledore anyway because he always favored our House. He probably figured Dumbledore might want him to turn spy for him which he wouldn’t have been able to do.”

“From what we saw earlier, he has made a life for himself that even his own father wouldn’t ever tear down,” Ron added.

“So tell me what you heard since you two were obviously eavesdropping” She demanded.

Harry shook his head “He lost someone and he is blaming himself for that. Hermione, you can’t hear it in his voice when he speaks about this person he lost. So much pain, so much anguish and if it was possible I think he would have sacrificed himself for that person”

“Bugger…” Hermione exhaled.

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours; months, centuries until Hermione broke it “Did he see you?”

Ron shook his head “He was too busy with his friend he didn’t have time to inspect everyone. I doubt he would have remembered”

Hermione turned to Harry with a serious expression “Please be careful, Harry”

“What?” Harry asked confused.

Hermione sighed “Now that you’ve found him we know you’ll go after him. Harry, Draco left the wizarding world and has been gone for fifteen years. He obviously doesn’t want to be pulled back into the drama that comes with being a wizard much less being pulled back into the drama that is the Malfoy name.” She said “Just be careful. “

“Lucius is dead. People have forgotten all about him ever since the last missing article the Daily Prophet published and that was thirteen years ago” Ron interjected.

Harry buried his face in his hands “His mother still lives though. I know for a fact Narcissa misses her son more than anything. Hearing that he is still alive would make him so happy. “

Hermione thought for a moment before she stared at Harry “You can’t tell her, Harry. You can’t tell her”

Harry looked at her shockingly “WHAT? WHY?”

“Because think about it. Draco left the Wizarding World for a reason, he left behind the only woman he knew for a fact loved him more than life itself. That was a sacrifice he made because he knew that if stayed he wouldn’t survive his father. His father would be his downfall and so he made a decision.” Hermione believed “Yes, his decision hurt people but it was a decision that had to be made and he made it. He has survived without magic for a very long time. You need to first insert yourself back in his life before you run off telling his mother anything. You need to make sure that he is okay with that.”

Harry sat there and thought of what his best friend told him, he agreed but it hurt not being able to share the news with everyone he trusted “How am I supposed to insert myself in his life? Hermione, he used to hate me”

Hermione chuckled “His letter said otherwise. Remember the letter he sent us? He admitted he never hated you instead he envied you. He never hated you, Harry. You just have to be patient with him”


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years ago, Draco Malfoy made a decision that left those he left behind with sad reminders of the Malfoy heir and behind he left a looming war that would determine the Wizarding World's destiny. He never wanted to be part of what his father envisioned for him and he never wanted to become who everyone would fear and grow to hate. Draco carved himself a new life and a path that has led to both his redemption and his salvation but when Harry Potter sees him for the first time in a decade. His world is turned upside down for the worst or for the better, he just can't decide. He just knows that Potter might be the death of him if his job doesn't kill him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping everyone loves this chapter. It came to me when I was talking to a friend of mine. She's partly responsible for me finishing this chapter. Drarry is awesome so please be kind.

It Hurt to be standing there, it hurt to be staring at the image in front of him like nothing would ever be the same again and in some ways, nothing would ever be the same again. He felt his heartbreak, he couldn’t carry on with what he needed to do. It hurt to be standing there like that, he could feel tears forming. The things he wanted to say were never enough to finally let go, he couldn’t let go not yet…not when his scar was still new….not when he was still healing like everyone around him. A year hadn’t even gone by and yet everything reminded him of his best friend, everything reminded him of what used to be something he knew that he wouldn’t ever get back. Something he knew was gone forever. He hated to admit it but sometimes he wondered whether if things would have been the same if he would have just stayed…if he would just have stayed and endured the torment of Lucius and his pet master but the answer always stayed the same. Lucius would have destroyed him and threw him away like he meant nothing, he wanted power more than he wanted the family. Draco didn’t know how to see that when he was a child, he never understood just how destructive Lucius was until finally that day he finally opened his eyes. There were things that he missed about being who he used to be but those things weren’t enough to make him turn his back on the life he made for himself. A life he loved and a life he was human without having to become someone he didn’t want to become.

He shook his head staring into nothingness, he wasn’t ready to say goodbye. He wasn’t ready to let the pain go. He knew it in his heart that there would be a time for it, it wasn’t like this was the first time that he lost someone but it was the first time losing someone more important and someone he loved. He looked at the tombstone in front of him, he smiled slightly as he read the name written on there ‘JAMES PETER WAYNE’. The memories attached to that name were many and every last one of them made him emotional, there were times that he hated James and then there were times both of them were idiots and then there was Wesley who completed the circle. Draco knew that nothing would ever be the same again but they still had each other – Wesley would try to make sure that he didn’t do stupid things like he usually did.

“I’m supposed to come to say goodbye…” Draco started but the words burned his throat, he wished he could gain strength but there were some things that he couldn’t control “Jay, how can I say goodbye when I feel like this is unfair?”

The question came unanswered, he should have expected that but he was in too much that he hadn’t realized that even if he would wish it upon a star James would still be gone, he would still be dead and he would never come back. Draco can still remember the day of the funeral, there were no dry eyes and despite them laughing and celebrating their best friend’s life. Those left behind were left with questions, heartbreak, and sadness and nothing could heal them from it. He had gone destructive after the news of James’ death, he remembered the bars, the fights and the tears like it was yesterday. The day it all changed for him and Wesley, the day their best friend was taken from them like he was never there. The faint memory of the Academy days brought a smile to his face, the mere fact that they survived their training days always amazed him. It brought tears sometimes at how far they had gone.

“I can’t say goodbye yet but I can say this is not a goodbye…” He nodded at his choice of words “This is a see you later, sailor” None of them expected to live longer than forty because when in such a high-risk job, no one expected to live for more than the required amount of years. Some died in the job serving their country as they promised, Draco knelt down in front of the tomb, held his hand out tracing his best friend’s tombstone it felt like a dream like James would suddenly wake up and tell him it was all a joke…like he hadn’t meant to let the joke go on for this long.

“Try not to get on everyone’s nerves, brother. The story is not over yet” Draco finally stood up “Until we meet again” He nodded before he turned around walking towards the car.

*****

He could hear the ticking of the clock, he could hear the voices that belonged to his teammates but he couldn’t find himself to face them. He hadn’t thought this would be so hard, not after so much time had gone by and yet somehow the words were stuck inside his throat. A realization came to mind as he tried to finish the many files on his table, his office seemed too small for him all of a sudden, he was afraid of what will truly be. He was afraid of what will happen after he said his goodbyes.

“D….D you alright?” he hadn’t heard the voice until he felt a faint pinch on his skin, he shook his thoughts away coming back to his senses.

He wasn’t surprised to be greeted by his only living best friend he had left standing there with a worried look on his face, he knew that Wesley worried about him especially after the funeral. He hadn’t let him forget that he still had one best friend left “What?” He realized just there that he hadn’t heard a thing that Wes had said instead he was in his own little world like he usually was when he was alone. When he could finally let the grief take over.

Wes shook his head “I said are you alright?”

Draco stared at his best friend for what seemed like forever until he realized that Wes was expecting an answer instead of reading his mind “Uh…Yeah, I’m okay. I’m alright”

Wes didn’t look at all convinced as he made a point of seating on the chairs across from him, he wasn’t leaving when his best friend needed him which Draco realized that Wes knew him better than he realized, he couldn’t help but notice the glass door to his office was closed to give them privacy. It had always been like that between him, Wes and James. Wes was always there to rein them in whenever they started to act stupid; he completed the circle “You’re lying. Talk to me, Dray”

“I went to see James” The words still felt surreal to him like they didn’t fit in his tongue, like everything that had happened was all lies “I couldn’t….”

He didn’t need to finish that sentence because Wes already knew, Wes carried them both and never had their best friend complained except for numerous occasions where Draco and James were ready to kill each other during the Academy days. If it went for him, both him and James would have sung a different story.

“I know, brother.” Wes replied he looked at Draco with a small smile that was only reserved for him and James…a smile that would be missed “We’ll do it together. We’ll run this marathon together because we both know that he would have wanted us to celebrate his life instead of mourning his death. We need to give him what he wanted because the fact of the matter is our best friend loved life and we loved him for it” Wes nodded, there wasn’t a day that he didn’t miss James but he also knew that sometimes saying goodbye wasn’t truly saying goodbye.

Draco found himself laughing “It’s not goodbye more like a see you later”

Wes smiled “He has always hated goodbyes and he wouldn’t want one now.”

Draco nodded in agreement; they both knew what was best for their fallen brother and fallen friend. Draco sighed as he caught a picture of the three of them, the picture brought memories, memories that would forever remain with them. Everyone looked so happy, so full of life that day was the start of their lives in what would be their biggest challenge yet. That picture is taken after their first successful mission, no injuries sustained and all three were in one piece. The big smiles on all of them were a testament that friendship was forever.

“Instead we’ll make him proud” Draco smiled staring at the picture of the best friends. True, they were missing one part of their group but James would always be there.


	3. Tell Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years ago, Draco Malfoy made a decision that left those he left behind with sad reminders of the Malfoy heir and behind he left a looming war that would determine the Wizarding World's destiny. He never wanted to be part of what his father envisioned for him and he never wanted to become who everyone would fear and grow to hate. Draco carved himself a new life and a path that has led to both his redemption and his salvation but when Harry Potter sees him for the first time in a decade. His world is turned upside down for the worst or for the better, he just can't decide. He just knows that Potter might be the death of him if his job doesn't kill him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so please be kind. I'm still trying to get things done on actual paper. In my head, this story has a perfect ending and of course just enough angst. I'm not quite sure of this chapter but I tried just for this. Draco doesn't make an appearance but on the next chapter, he will. Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates the glorious holiday.

It still felt like everyone was playing with him, that everyone was playing a cruel joke on the Wizarding World’s savior. He still felt lonely, he still felt sad but there was new hope that was inside his heart. New hope that everything would work out, that even though he felt like his dream was still so far from his reach he still felt like he had a lot of work to do. He still felt happy knowing that he found his soulmate even though it was by accident; he yearned to be near him and to never let him go. He couldn’t wait until he could at least talk to him, Harry still remembered the letter and it still broke his heart bit by bit. It hadn’t been a week that Draco had disappeared from Hogwarts that his feelings for the blonde had surfaced, every day he hoped to find him seated at his rightful place at the Slytherin table but every time he looked at his rival house there was no blonde…there was no Draco and no heart towards the green house.

It felt like his heart broke each time he reminded himself of the fact that Draco had left that he would never come back and he wouldn’t miss any of them. He realized he was stupid to think of such but he would miss him, Harry would miss the blonde more than he ever realized and this time he was too late to even fix things. The war was nearing, he understood Draco’s decision to leave but he also felt hurt that he hadn’t turned to them for help. Yes, the Order of Phoenix would never trust him but at least he would be safe and he wouldn’t turn into his father. Harry found himself laughing at the thought of Lucius Malfoy turning on his grave at the fact that his son was one with Muggles and he was happy. It brought Harry happiness knowing that Draco was at least happier, more at peace and without the dreaded Dark Mark.

Harry had finally won the war but it left him broken and damaged, life with Ginny Weasley hadn’t turned out as he had thought in fact they hadn’t even made it to the final stage of their relationship which was marriage when they both decided that their relationship wasn’t going anywhere. It broke his heart but he knew it was true, he hadn’t been in the relationship and every time he felt distant towards her. He felt like they weren’t meant to be and the fact that they dragged their relationship hurt like hell. After that Harry had gone on numerous dates and dates that either ended a disaster or unsatisfying for him. He had even gone on a date with Padma but really nothing had worked, she wasn’t his and he had left returning home alone and lonely.

Harry smiled as he finished his report; it made him happy knowing that he finally found the one person his heart truly belonged with. He knew that Draco Malfoy was a powerful wizard and together they would make the whole Wizarding World jealous. It made hope alive again, it made him realize that maybe just maybe he might have his happy ending. He couldn’t stop the amount of happiness that boiled inside his stomach. He felt happy, happy knowing that Draco was still alive. Hope wasn’t lost at all.

“You’re smiling…” He didn’t need to look up to know who was behind that voice, he was smiling and he guessed it showed to everyone else including him. He hadn’t realized that everyone saw him but he guessed he was wrong, very, very wrong indeed.

He chuckled “I’m happy”

“The question is why?” Sirius smirked staring at his godson.

“I’m just happy, Sirius. Nothing wrong with that” He knew how much Sirius wanted to find Draco, not for himself but for his cousin Narcissa. Sirius had told him how much she had cried and even mourned for her son. It broke her heart, Sirius had told him.

Sirius stared at Harry for what seemed like forever until he shook his head, he hadn’t come here to stare at his godson, no he had come here for a mission other than working for the Auror’s office as an Auror. To be fair Sirius hadn’t exactly thought the whole gig would be this interesting, he had thought maybe he would stay for six months just to help the wizarding world rebuild their fallen stores and help others with those they had lost. Sirius had gone over his cousin Draco’s disappearance over and over again and it still left him with more questions than answers, he still couldn’t understand how a child made it out of Hogwarts a place that was supposed to be the safest at the time. He understood why Draco hadn’t gone to the Order of Phoenix for help, he understood that they would have alienated him. They would have treated him like Severus Snape , unfair and brutal. Sirius shook his head once more, sometimes he forgot that Draco had made a better choice than his father but at the same time it made him proud. It made him proud that his nephew hadn’t gotten the Mark and stayed branded for the rest of his life.

He knew that Harry was hiding something from him. He always knew when things were off.

“Where have you been? I’ve been writing” Harry changed the subject; he did it on purpose just so he would forget their earlier talk.

Sirius sighed “I was with Cissy; she invited me to Paris with her. I like her husband, he’s a great guy….”

“He’s not Lucius Malfoy, you mean.” Harry interjected

Sirius smirked “Yeah, he’s not. We don’t need another Lucius. Lucius Malfoy was a berk”

Harry nodded, he couldn’t agree more. “He is rolling in his grave right now”

“I hope so.” Sirius grinned deviously.


	5. Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys I have [ tumblr](https://theashesphoenix.tumblr.com/) follow me. I also am open to any questions regarding these two awesome people. I'm going to be torturing them and sadly love is hard and very painful but in the end, it is beautiful. Thank you, everyone, and remember kudos and comments are much appreciated.

He stared at the beautiful night as if the world held a secret, he couldn’t pinpoint exactly when his life had taken a turn for the better, a turn that had earned him a better life one he hadn’t ever thought he would ever get not when Lucius Malfoy pestered him into a world he had grown to loathe, a world he hadn’t ever thought he would ever survive. He couldn’t have wished for a better life than he had right at that exact moment sometimes he couldn’t believe his luck. When he had left Hogwarts and The Wizarding World altogether, he hadn’t had a plan he hadn’t ever had a way he would survive but he knew that the choice he was making was the best one for him. He could remember many sleepless nights and many nightmares that involved Voldemort, some he remembered vividly as if the Dark Lord had caught him and dragged him back into the life he dreaded. His heart couldn’t bare it, he knew that every time he remembers his childhood memories a piece of his heart broke whenever he thought about his mother. He often found himself wondering whether she was still breathing or had she been caught and dragged to Azkaban.

He hated his past, he never spoke about his past as a child but he spoke about the day that his parents had brought him home, the day that his parents had given him a new home to love. A new home to call home, while it was true that they were not his biological parents to him they were more than that. They were his parents, the parents he had wished for ever since finding out about Lucius’ shit parenting. His mother, Queen Lara had done everything in her power to make sure that he knew that both and his father were always there for him, each nightmare they had been there by his side never leaving. Draco had never had that kind of affection but both parents had taught him just valuable love was, there were days that Draco had struggled showing affection or love but with patience, he finally knew how.

Draco could smell the sweet aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, he closed his eyes only for a second letting his smell drift into the past. Christmas day, he hadn’t known what awaited him back then but as soon as he barrelled downstairs he found his parents spotting the biggest smiles in the world. He swore their smiles could have lighted up the entire world, his mother had suffocated him with hugs and kisses but his father, Prince Sean at the time had held him so tightly Draco could swear he was worried he would disappear. His first real Christmas with a real family, he still could remember it like it was yesterday. The photo album was still carefully hidden in his bedroom.

He was Fifteen years old when he met his parents and from that day, he knew he had found his true family. He could still remember the warm smile his mother Queen Lara had given him and the bright welcoming affection from his father, King Sean. 

He had been too busy stuck in his thoughts to realize that someone stood beside him, he hadn’t realized just how much his life had turned around, how much he had never thought living among muggles would ever be better than with wizards but my god had he been so wrong.

“You’re ready?” a soft cheery voice asked from behind.

He closed his eyes for a moment; he knew he needed to be ready. He needed to do this, if not for himself then for everyone else “I have to be”

He heard a sigh but ignored it. He kept quiet for a moment. He needed quite. He wanted to run from this.

*****

He couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful creature that stood before, Harry knew he wanted to do something. His heart called to Draco. He hadn’t ever thought for one minute that he could have gotten the chance to finally be with him. Every single day, Harry had dreamed of the possibilities that could have been but now he finally knew that everything could be. He finally knew that his entire world could change.

“Can I get you anything, sir?” a soft voice spoke, she gave him a smile and all Harry could think about was a certain blonde who he had missed more than anything in this world. He returned her smile as he shook his head.

He shook his head slightly picking up his mug, he hadn’t seen the object of his admiration ever since that day. He wondered…he couldn’t stop wondering if Draco thought about him sometimes. If maybe whenever he thought of him he smiled like a crazy idiot. Harry was distracted when a private police car parked in front of the coffee shop he sat in, he couldn’t stop himself. He watched as two-people practically ran out of the car.

“Well shit, what’d they do now?” the same waitress who had been in Harry’s service just minutes ago. She seemed transfixed in the ruckus outside, she sighed in relief when the two officers ran back towards their car.

Harry looked up at her “Who are they?”

The waitress beamed taking the empty seat across from him “They are our resident coppers. You know in America they have S.W.A.T well we have them…they are part of an elite task force whose mission is to eliminate crime and protect us.”

Harry thought about this for a moment before he looked at her again “What about the police?”

She busted out laughing and Harry couldn’t understand what he had said “The difference between the elite task force and the police is that the task force gets the job done”

Harry smiled “You seem like you’re a fan”

The waitress smiled so brightly it blinded Harry “Oh. Not only am I fan. I’m their number one fan. I’m big time fangirling here. Their boss though. I’ve never seen something so beautiful than him. I mean all of them look like they come out of a supermodel catalog but he just makes me hotter than hell.”

Harry knew who she was talking about; he didn’t need to ask her. He wanted to be jealous, but really knowing that everyone else even teenagers had a crush on his mate made him yearn for Draco even more. He smiled slightly but straightened before she could realize his amusement.

“I’m Kara by the way” She held out her hand followed by a big smile as if she knew a secret.

“Harry and nice to meet you, Kara” He shook her hand politely.

“So where are you from?”

Harry picked up his cup of coffee “I’m from around. I just needed a break from work”

Kara sighed as she spotted her boss calling her over “Well, Just Harry I gotta go give the public their refills. It was nice to meet you”

Harry felt his heart stop as he watched Draco Malfoy running towards a building; he hadn’t known that his job was this so important; he hadn’t realized just how proud he felt when Kara spoke of Draco’s team. He had seen the pride clearly in her eyes, and the crush she spoke of to her it was real. Her crush towards Draco was intense and he found himself smiling, smiling because somehow he knew that everything would be okay. Maybe fate truly wouldn't be that cruel after all. 


End file.
